Of Devious Teenage Boys
by SeaSaltSkye
Summary: Selphie dares Riku to get frisky with his best friend after an awkward game of truth or dare. Confessions are made, stuff happens. M for fake sex noises and devious teenage boys. SoRiku fluff. A oneshot.


**This was requested by Courageous-Sky, who wanted a sort of mock parody of truth or dare turning into "let's dare Riku to fuck his best friend in a cave/tree house/ area of privacy but still public". Hurrah for cute confessions between two cute boys and kiss scenes. Ah yes, I love the kiss scenes.  
Enjoy!  
X.X.X.**

No one had ever really taken Kairi as a devious sort of girl; she was sweet, innocent and usually very honest. It was when Selphie approached her one day with an intriguing little idea, Kairi was momentarily conflicted.

On one hand, she could go along with Selphie's slightly devious idea which she knew may lead to something bigger for her two best guy friends. No one knew them better than she, of course. Or she could flat out refuse the girl and go on as normal.

Selphie's idea was interesting… but wasn't it a little childish and maybe just a little manipulative as well? Then she thought, Selphie was a teenage girl, not a manipulative villain yanked out of a fairy tale. She really just wanted to put two of her guy friends in an awkward situation, all in good humor of course, so Kairi said to heck with it, and went along with the girl's idea.

The two girls invited Sora and Riku down to the beach side one cool evening to start their fun. They sat in a circle in the sand, the wind whipping around them gently, the boys not at all interested in what Kairi and Selphie were talking about when:

"We should play truth or dare!" Selphie perked up, amusement glinting in her eyes. Or was that mischief?

At first the boys weren't that interested at all in playing truth or dare – they knew how those games usually ended out. It was literally "kiss so and so" the game, and there was no way Sora was going to kiss Selphie, dare or no dare!

Riku was about to walk off when Kairi insisted they stay and play.

"Wait, Riku!" Sora had grabbed his friend's wrist and was looking up at him from his spot in the sand. "If Kairi really wants to play, then maybe we can give it a go." He reasoned. When had Kairi ever been wrong about something? She was their best friend, after all.

With a huff, Riku reluctantly planted himself back into the sand beside the brunet, quietly awaiting the onslaught of awkward and intrusive questions Selphie no doubt had up her sleeve. He could trust Kairi and Sora to think up of innocent questions and probably some silly dares, but Selphie? He'd rather not.

They started out simple enough.

"Sora, I dare you to… climb that palm tree over there and shout 'Kairi is the best'." Kairi giggled as Sora rolled his eyes with a small smile. There was no challenge at all for Sora as he went through with the simple dare. Once he hopped down from the palm tree, he looked Selphie in the eye and smiled sweetly.

"Selphie," Sora ventured. "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Selphie announced confidently, her arms crossed as she watched the brunet intently.

"I dare you to eat sand." He replied without skipping a beat. Riku burst out into a fit of laughter at his friend's request.

"That's gross!" Selphie whined at the childish dare.

"A dare is a dare." Kairi sang, earning her a glare from the other girl.

"Fine." She pouted. After a deep breath, she pinched at a pile of sand with two fingers and lifted it to her tongue. When her tongue went back into her mouth, a thin layer of sand coating the pink muscle, she made an over dramatic choking sound and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Riku fell on to his back, howling with laughter at the faces she was making.

"Alright, Riku." Selphie huffed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Riku answered after recovering, a smug little smile sitting on his face.

"I dare you to screw Sora in that cave over there." She jerked a thumb towards the mossy entrance not too far off.

Riku's eyes went wide for a moment, as did Sora and Kairi's. Selphie couldn't be serious, could she?

Oh, she was.

"Fine." Riku smirked, snatching Sora's wrist and dragging him up to his feet. Helplessly, Sora was pulled over to the cave entrance.

Kairi was panicking.

This was _not_ part of Selphie's original plan. She gave her friend a questioning look as they stood at the outside of the cave entrance Sora and Riku had just disappeared through.

"I thought we were just going to dare them to kiss or something, not… Selphie!" Kairi whispered harshly. Sora and Riku weren't actually going to go through with it, right?

"I didn't think they'd actually do it!" Selphie explained helplessly, obviously just as shocked as the other girl.

From the inside of the cave, Sora was eyeing his best friend with scepticism. What happened to climbing palm trees and eating dirt?

"We're not actually going to…" He mumbled, trailing off.

"What? No way, Sora. Just trust me on this." Riku's voice had lowered into a whisper. Sora was going to question what his friend was doing when Riku grunted abruptly. "Oh, Sora!"

Looking at him with wide blue eyes, Sora had to clamp a hand over his mouth to smother the laughter rising in his throat. "Riku, _nnngh!_" He added.

Both boys were overcome by a fit of laughter as they imagined what the girls must be thinking outside. Probably shocked out of their minds. Each boy made sure to cover each other's childish giggling with drawn out moans and loud groaning.

"M-more! Fuck, Sora!" Riku moaned, sending the other boy on his back as he tried to contain himself.

"God, this is so stupid." Sora choked out through the tears running down his face.

"Isn't it?" Riku snorted after a particularly dramatic grunt. "I can't believe they think we'd actually do something like this together."

"I don't think _that's_ stupid," Sora clarified with a laugh. "Just the whole dare itself. Selphie is so weird." Not realizing what his words had meant, he continued to fake moan towards the entrance of the cave through his laughter.

Riku had to pause for a moment as he studied his best friend in the dark. "You don't think it's stupid? The thought of doing something like… this?"

"What?" Sora turned bright red under Riku's gaze. He thought for a moment before answering. "I guess not." He stammered honestly. "I mean, the thought doesn't bother me and if I think about it a little bit harder…" He chewed his bottom lip nervously, not even believing he was about to admit something like this to Riku. "It doesn't feel weird to think of you that way."

"I," Riku breathed. "I think I feel the same way. I mean, it's not weird."

Blue met green as Sora caught his friend's gaze in the dimly lit cave, surprised but not displeased. There was a sudden lack of fake sex noises echoing from the cave, but they weren't thinking about that. Before Sora had realized what he was doing, he was on the tips of his toes, heartbeat racing as he timidly pressed his lips against Riku's. The taller boy didn't push him away, not that Sora really thought he would. Instead, he wound his arms around the smaller boy's waist and held him close, returning the kiss eagerly.

Riku's lips were a bit dry from the salty beach air and the heat, but it didn't bother Sora; his were probably the same. Sora found himself comfortable in this position, his hands threading themselves through soft silver locks as Riku's lips gently moved against his.

Soft sucking noises replaced the echoing moans from earlier as their lips parted and met again and again, gently and slowly.

When the two boys finally parted, Sora's fingers still entwined in soft silver and Riku's arms grasping a firm waist, they were panting. More so from the exhilarating contact they had just shared than lack of air.

Riku watched the flushed brunet carefully. "You're drooling." He smirked as he moved a hand to wipe away the sticky saliva from the corner of his friend's mouth.

"Shut up." Sora panted softly. "Do you think we fooled them?"

"Well we definitely look the part." Riku laughed, smoothing out the locks of hair Sora had been clinging to. "Maybe we should switch shirts or something."

"Good idea." The brunet nodded as he quickly stripped out of his shirt, making sure to crumple it with his hands before handing it to his now shirtless best friend. "We look ridiculous." He snorted as he eyed Riku in the too-small shirt that stretched over his chest, the sleeves and shoulders wrinkled. Both boys sported a soft pink tint on their cheeks.

Riku took Sora's hand in his, their fingers knitted together as he led them out of the cave and into the warm evening air. It had gotten a lot darker since they first entered the cave. Sora wondered how long Selphie and Kairi had been waiting out there.

Face buried into the palms of her hands, Kairi stood there and groaned helplessly. Selphie was in a similar state – her face a show of disbelief as she looked them up and down. It must have been quite the sight - the two boys standing there in each other's clothing, cheeks flushed and holding hands like their lives depended on it; especially after all those suggestive noises coming from the inside of the cave.

"I can't believe-" Kairi stammered, her face bright red. They would have to explain to Kairi sooner or later that nothing more than kissing had gone on in the cave, but they'd leave Selphie in the dark. They were content with her thinking more had gone on.

"Well, Sora? How was I?" Riku asked smugly.

"Just _awesome_." Sora fake swooned, another round of laughter threatening to erupt between the two. Riku bent down to peck the shorter boy on the cheek.

Selphie never invited them to a game of truth or dare again.


End file.
